My Prince
by Lia-chan Leo-kun
Summary: 3 Putri dari kerajaan Langit yang penasaran akan tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' yang dilarang keras di datangi oleh kerajaan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka nekat untuk pergi ke tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' itu, Tapi apa yang terjadi jika tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' itu membawa mereka kepada Pangeran mereka


Hai Semua...

Salam kenal, Aku Lia :D

Ini Fict pertama Lia dan hasil pikirin Lia sendiri loh.. #gakpentingbanget

Lia gak minta Flame, Lia Cuma minta Riview dan dukungan kalian untuk Fict ini..

Silakan membaca :D

**My Prince**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, dan lain lain.**

**Summary : 3 Putri dari kerajaan Langit yang penasaran akan tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' yang dilarang keras di datangi oleh kerajaan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka nekat untuk pergi ke tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' itu, Tapi apa yang terjadi jika tempat yang bernama 'Bumi' itu membawa mereka kepada Pangeran mereka? **

**.**

**.**

Di kerajaan Langit yang megah dan indah, terdapat para Peri Pelayan sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka. Sedangkan Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Langit sedang duduk santai di kerajaan merea. Raja dan Ratu tersebut memiliki Peri 3 Putri cantik. Saat ini ketiga Putri mereka sudah menginjak remaja.

Putri Pertama bernama Ino, Putri berambut pirang yang sangat menyukai Bunga dan sangat sayang kepada kedua adiknya. Putri yang Kedua bernama Sakura, Putri berambut pink seperti bunga sakura yang memiliki ceria. Dan Putri yang terakhir bernama Hinata, Putri berambut indigo yang memiliki mata lembut seperti bunga Lavender, bahkan sifat juga lembut dan paling pemalu diantara Kakak-kakaknya.

Suatu saat ketiga putri tersebut sedang duduk santai di Aula kerajaan Langit.

"hei Ino, Hinata.. menurut kalian bumi itu bagaimana ya?" kata Putri berambut pink a.k.a Sakura.

"aku tidak tahu, kata Ayah dan Ibu bumi itu tempat yang menyeramkan untuk kita" kata Putri berambut pirang a.k.a Ino.

"memangnya kenapa Sakura-**nee**?" tanya Putri berambut Indigo a.k.a Hinata.

"t-tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya penasaraan saja.. aku pernah dengar dari para pelayan katanya bumi itu adalah tempat yang indah.. aku jadi ingin kesana" Kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar membayangkan tempat yang bernama Bumi itu. Ino dan Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya bingung.

"tapi kau tau sendiri kan Sakura, ada larangan untuk kita para peri Langit untuk tidak pergi ke Bumi. Dan jika itu terjadi, bisa gawat" kata Ino.

"aku tahu, tapi aku sungguh penasaraan Ino... kau tahu tidak disana terdapat ladang bunga yang luaaasss sekali" kata Sakura.

"kau tahu dari mana kalau disana ada pedang bunga? Kau pernah pergi ke bumi ya?" tanya Ino.

"tentu saja tidak, aku membaca buku yang ada diperpustakaan kerajaan. Disana aku menemukan buku tentang Bumi" kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"ohh.."

Hening beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura ingin sekali pergi ke Bumi, tapi dia tidak berani pergi sendiri. Dan dia juga tahu konsekuensi'nya jika melanggar peraturan kerajaan untuk tidak pergi ke Bumi.

"hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke Bumi?"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura membuat Ino dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Apa?! Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh Sakura" tukas Ino.

"memangnya Kenapa? Aku sungguh penasaraan sama yang namanya Bumi. Ayolah, temanin aku, aku sangat ingin melihat Bumi itu seperti apa?.." kata Sakura memohon kepada dua saudaranya.

"t-tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Ayah Ibu tau soal ini?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Bagaimana kalau nanti Raja dan Ratu mengetahui kalau putri-putri mereka melanggar peraturan kerajaan? Apa yang akan Raja dan Ratu katakan nantinya?. Pertanyaan itulah yang sedang mereka fikirkan.

"Aku tau, bagaimana kita pergi ke Bumi secara diam-diam" ujar Sakura.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino.

"gampang kok. kita hanya perlu menyelinap keluar kerajaan, lalu turun ke Bumi"

"apa sebegitu inginnya kau melihat tempat yang bernama Bumi itu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata seraya mengatakan **kau-setuju-kan?**. Hinata yang melihat tatapan **'puppy-**eyes' kakaknya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bingung, disatu sisi dia juga ingin ke tempat yang bernama Bumi. Tapi disisi lain, dia takut jika nantinya ketahuan oleh Raja dan Ratu.

Akhirnya setelah berfikir sejenak, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Sakura yang melihatnya makin senang, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Putri pertama kerajaan awan tesebut. Ino menyerah kalau sudah di tatap oleh adiknya dengan tatapan **'puppy-**eyes**'. **Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam kita menyelinap keluar lalu pergi ke Bumi" kata Ino.

"Horeee!"

Sakura sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk menunggu malam tiba.

.

Mereka tidak tau, kalau ada seorang Peri yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Peri tersebut tersenyum licik. Lalu terbang pergi dari tempat pengintaian'nya tadi.

.

.

.

Saat Malam tiba...

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata pergi keluar Kerajaan tepat tengah malam. Untuk menuju Bumi mereka hanya tinggal keluar kerajaan, lalu mencari tempat sepi untuk turun ke Bumi agar tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Ino-**nee, **Sakura-**nee**... a-aku takut kalau nanti ketahuan Ayah dan Ibu.."

"sstttt... diamlah Hinata. Aku yakin Ayah dan Ibu sedang Tidur, lagian kita hanya melihat Bumi sebentar saja kok.." kata Sakura.

"t-tapi aku takut..."

"Tenanglah Hinata, kan ada aku dan Sakura. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kami akan melindungimu" kata Ino menenangkan adiknya. Kata-kata Ino membuat Hinata bisa sedikit tenang.

Sekarang mereka sudah keluar kerajaan. Hanya tinggal mencari tempat yang sepi untuk turun ke bumi. Sekarang mereka berada jauh dari kerajaan, tepatnya berada di belakang kerajaan.

"Nah, kita turun disini saja" ujar Ino, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mereka terdiam. Berfikir '**bagamana cara untuk turun ke Bumi?'**. Itulah yang sekarang mereka fikirkan.

"Kalian ingin pergi ke Bumi ya..." tanya Seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Si-Siapa kau?!" Ujar Ino. Sakura dan Hinata langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Ino.

"tenang saja Putri, saya hanya ingin membantu anda untuk turun ke Bumi" ujar orang itu. Orang itu memakai jubah panjang. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat, dia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah. Ino tau kalau orang ini bukan Pelayan ataupun Pengawal yang ada di Kerajaan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Putri tidak perlu tau siapa saya, saya hanya ingin membantu Putri untuk pergi ke Bumi"

"T-Tidak Perlu! Kami bisa sendiri" ujar Ino dengan gugup. Orang ini siapa sebenarnya?. 'hanya ingin membantu Putri untuk pergi ke Bumi' kata-kata itu sungguh membuat mereka bingung. Dari mana orang ini tau kalau mereka ingin ke Bumi?.

"tidak perlu sungkan Putri, saya tau kalau kalian ingin pergi ke Bumi" tanya orang tersebut.

Ino terdiam, terlihat seperti berfikir. Lalu dia menatap kedua adiknya –Sakura dan Hinata- yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Cukup lama ino menatap adik-adiknya itu. Lalu tatapannya tertuju kepada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Tau dari mana kau, kalau kami akan pergi ke Bumi?"

Orang itu terkekeh licik. "itu tidak penting untuk dijelaskan. Waktu saya tidak banyak, ini ambilah". Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi air warna ungu gelap.

"a-apa i-itu?" tanya Hinata dibalik punggung Ino.

"ini ramuan yang saya racik untuk mengantarkan kalian ke Bumi, Putri **Pemalu**" ujar seseorang itu dengan menekankan kata '**pemalu**' untuk Hinata. Suara orang itu membuat Hinata takut, pegangan tangan Hinata pada tangan kedua kakaknya semakin kuat. Sakura merasa pegangan tangan Hinata semakin mengerat, sekarang berusaha membuat adiknya tenang kembali.

"Silakan ambilah ramuan ini" kata Orang itu.

"kami tidak butuh ramuan itu!" kata Ino menolak.

"saya yakin kalian membutuhkannya, akan saya taruh ramuan itu disini." Kata orang itu sambil membungkuk meletakan botol ramuan tadi tak jauh dari ketiga Putri itu. "kalau begitu saya akan pergi, permisi tuan Putri" kata orang itu sambil melangkah mundur dan hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Hening.. ketiga Putri itu terdiam, sambil menatap botol ramuan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"jadi... apakah kita akan meminumnya?" kata Sakura.

"jangan dulu Sakura. Kita belum yakin jika ramuan itu beneran akan membantu kita turun ke Bumi. Siapa tau itu adalah racun yang bisa membunuh kita" ujar Ino.

"t-tapi menurutku ramuan itu tidak terlihat beracun, Ino-**nee**" kata Hinata seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah botol itu.

"jangan ambil botol itu dulu, Hinata. Kita harus pastikan dulu ramuan itu"

"bagaimana caranya Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Ino terdiam. Bingung bagaimana cara membuktikan ramuan itu beneran akan membawa mereka ke Bumi atau tidak. Satu-satunya cara hanya...

"t-tidak ada cara lain, s-selain mencicipinya." Kata Hinata dengan suara sangat pelan, namun tetap tertangkat oleh pendengaran Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya, Hinata benar. Tidak ada cara lain selain mencicipinya dan membuktikannya sendiri" Ujar Sakura. Ino terdiam menatap kedua adiknya secara bergantian.

"tapi kalau itu racun bagaimana?"

"kita tidak akan pernah tau jika tidak kita coba, Ino." Kata Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Ino terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Benar kata kedua Adiknya, satu satunya cara adalah dengan mencicipinya, dan kita tidak akan penah tau jika tidak kita coba. Cukup lama Ino terdiam, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "baiklah, kita coba ramuan itu"

Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Secara bergantian mereka meminum ramuan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian kepala mereka terasa sangat pusing, badan mereka terasa berat, dan terasa jatuh dari ketinggian. Tak berapa lama pengelihatan mereka mengabur, dan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Di Bumi, Kota Tokyo**

Kota Tokyo adalah kota yang ramai dipenuhi oleh masyarakat negara Jepang. Di Tokyo terdapat 3 Sekolah elit dan terkenal di kota Tokyo. 3 sekolah itu adalah **Konoha High School, Suna High School**, dan **Akatsuki High School.**

Banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin masuk ke salah satu dari tiga sekolah elit itu. Bagaimana tidak banyak siswa/siswi yang ingin masuk kesana? Tentu saja, selain sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit dan sekolah unggulan di Tokyo. Sekolah itu juga mempunyai pengeran dari masing-masing sekolah.

1. Konoha High School Pangerannya adalah Pemuda perambut pirang dan bermata Biru yang indah. Pemuda tinggi yang baik hati dan ceria. Pemuda yang hebat dalam bidang olah raga. Banyak siswi yang berebutan untuk mendapatkan hati pangeran KHS tersebut. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, ketua dari klub Basket di KHS.

2. Suna High School Pangerannya adalah pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx yang memabukan. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja. Pemuda yang pintar menggambar. Pemuda itu adalah Sai, ketua dari klub Tenis di SHS.

3. Akatsuki High School Pangerannya adalah Pemuda berambut raven berbentuk emo –pantat ayam- dan bermata onyx yang tajam, membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan terpakau dengan kilatan matanya itu. Pemuda jenius yang selalu cuek terhadap perempuan. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, ketua dari klub sepakbola di AHS.

Itulah tiga pangeran yang menjadi incaran siswi-siswi di Tokyo tersebut. Sungguh sekolah-sekolah yang mengagumkan. Sudah memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan elit, ternyata juga memiliki pengeran. (Lia juga mau masuk sekolah itu ahh.. xD)

.

.

.

**Suna High School (10:00)**

Waktunya Istirahat bagi siswa-siswi yang berada di SHS ini. Kelas IPA 10-B, yang tadi mengikuti pelajaran seni diruang kesenian, sekarang sedang keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kelas mereka dan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Tapi beda halnya untuk pangeran SHS ini, Dia adalah Sai, Pemuda ini tetap sibuk diruang kesenian.

Tangannya bergerak lincah di kertas, dia sedang mewarnai hasil gambaranya dengan cat air. Mata onyx'nya fokus pada gambaran yang ada didepanya.

"KYAAA!"

**Brukk**

Sai tersentak kaget mendengat jeritan dan suara seperti sesuatu yang jatuh itu, dia mencari asal suara tersebut. Lalu matanya melihat mahluk mungil yang tingginya kurang lebih 12cm itu sedang tersungkur dimeja yang tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang.

Mahluk itu mengerang kesakitan, Sai sungguh bingung, mahluk apa yang ada didepannya.

Sai berjalan mendekati mahluk kecil tersebut. Ditatapnya mahluk kecil itu yang sedang memunggunginya dengan intens. Mahluk itu memiliki berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu, dan memakai gaun tidur selutut berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya. 'Imut' itulah kata yang ada difikiran Sai.

Mahluk kecil itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya, sontak mahluk kecil itu menengok ke arah belakang. Mahluk itu kaget melihat keberadaan Sai. Mahluk kecil itu berusaha bangun, tapi kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

Melihat kalau mahluk kecil itu berusaha bangun, dan mencoba berlari menjauh. Sai pun langsung mendekatkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh kaki mahluk kecil itu. Melihat tangan Sai yang mencoba menyentuhnya, mahluk itu hanya mencoba menahan tangis, dia takut kalau akan di apa-apan oleh Sai.

"kau tak apa-apa, mahluk kecil?" Tanya Sai terhadap mahluk kecil itu.

.

.

.

**My Prince**

.

.

.

**Akatsuki High School** **(10:00)**

Jam saat ini sama dengan waktu yang ada di SHS. Tapi disekolah ini belum waktunya jam istirahat. Sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh belajar sedangkan waktu istirahat hanya sebentar. Walaupun begitu, sekolah ini tetap penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang mendaftar ke sekolah elit ini.

Jam ini masih menunjukan waktu belajar, tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut raven bermodel emo –pantat ayam- dan bermata onyx itu. Pemuda itu adalah Pangeran di sekolah AHS ini, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu sedang bersantai diatas atap sekolahnya, sepertinya pemuda ini sedang membolos waktu pelajaran dimulai.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang bertiup di atap sekolahnya ini. Lalu pemuda itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata onyxnya yang tajam dan menawan. Mata onyxnya menatap awan-awan yang indah. Ditengah tengah awan tersebut, terlihat ada sesuatu yang makin lama makin dekat. Sepertinya sesuatu yang jatuh dari Langit itu akan jatuh tepat ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

Mata onyx Sasuke pun melebar melihat sesuatu yang jatuh itu berteriak, dan-

Brukk..

-belum sempat menghindar, mahluk itu sudah jatuh tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"ugh.. Itai, badanku sakit sekali." Ujar mahluk itu.

"bisakah kau menyingkir dari ke wajahku sekarang?" ujar Sasuke, sontak membuat mahluk itu kaget dan berusaha menyingkir.

Sesudah mahluk itu menyingkir, lalu Sasuke mencoba bangun, dan melihat apa tadi yang jatuh dikepalanya. Mata Sasuke menangkap mahluk kecil yang tingginya kurang lebih 12 cm (sama seperti yang Sai tadi). Mahluk itu berambut Pink dan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna Putih.

Sedangkan mahluk kecil itu hanya menundukan kepalanya, takut karena ditatap oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Mahluk apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat mahluk yang dihadapanyan secara Intens.

.

.

.

**My Prince**

.

.

.

**Konoha High School (10:00)**

Ya, sama seperti sekolah Suna. Sekolah Konoha juga sedang waktunya istirahat, hampir kebanyakan siswa pergi ke kantin sekolah. Tapi ada juga yang lebih suka menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk bersantai, untuk sejenak mereleks'kan fikiran karena pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan. Seperti halnya Pangeran KHS ini yang sedang bersantai dibawah pohon yang rindang di taman belakang KHS.

Kupingnya dia pasang _headset_ untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Handphone'nya. Mata _shappire_'nya dia pejamkan, seperti sedang menikmati lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Trak, trak, Brukkk...!

Suara teriakan itu menggangu waktu pemuda bermata _shappire _itu terganggu. Pemuda itu membuka mata, dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Mata _shappire'_nya melihat ranting-ranting kecil dan dedaunan jatuh tak jauh disampingnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok mahluk kecil yang tingginya sekitar 11cm-12cm yang sedang tersungkur diatar dedaunan yang tadi berjatuhan. Mahluk kecil itu mempunyai rambut Indigo dan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna ungu muda yang manis. 'Sungguh imut mahluk kecil itu', kata-kata itu terdengar dipikiran Pemuda bermata _shappire _itu.

"ukh.. i-itai, punggungku sakit sekali.." rintih mahluk kecil itu.

Pemuda _shappire_ itu kaget melihat mahluk didepannya sedang mencoba bangun dari dedaunan itu. Namun karena banyaknya dedaunan, membuatnya kesusahan untuk bangun.

"M-Mahluk ap-apa itu?" kata Pemuda itu kaget. Mendengar suara itu, mahluk kecil itu langsung menengok ke arah pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya, dan tersentak kaget.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Nahh... ini awal dari fic "**My Prince**" buatan Lia..

Minggu depan yang update chap.2 bukan Lia, tapi Leo yang akan Mengupdate'nya.

Jadi mohom menunggu ya.. sekali lagi Lia minta Riview'nya yaa, biar Lia dan Leo nantinya makin semangat untuk membuat Chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

:* salam sayang dari Lia-chan

.

.

Riview please


End file.
